


Forever in His Arms

by Letyourheartfly85



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asagao has ruined me, F/M, My First Fanfic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartfly85/pseuds/Letyourheartfly85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana has finally won the heart of our favorite tsundere, Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in His Arms

The rain poured down as Shane kissed me gently. It surprised me how tender his kiss was and how soft his lips felt against mine. As he pulled away, I looked at him. He smiled at me. His smile made my heart soar. I pulled him down close to kiss him again. I could feel my face growing hot as I blushed. Kissing him made my stomach flutter. Somewhere along the way, I fell hard this tsundere. I really believed Shane hated me back then. He was so hard to get close to in the beginning, but now things were wonderful. I know I wouldn’t want it any other way, and somehow I knew he felt the same. He heroically pulled out an umbrella and we made our way back to the dorms.

After Shane invited me back to his room to watch Dog Cop 2, I felt a little nervous. At the same time, I felt really excited to be alone with him there. My previous fatigue seemed to disappear entirely. “Hey, Hana?” Shane called to me from his bed. I was standing there like an idiot overthinking the situation. “W-What?” I gave him a startled reply. I hoped he wasn’t able to guess the thoughts I had in my head. He gazed at me and then smiled patting the bed. “Come on. Don’t be shy, Hana”. I smiled. Before sitting next to him I removed my Normal Boots jacket, which was still damp from our surprise shower, and draped it next to his on his desk chair. I sat down next to him and he stretched out so I snuggled up to his chest. I could hear Shane’s heart beat steadily as I rested my head against him. I looked back up at Shane. He was watching the movie intently. His blue eyes were such a pretty sight to behold. At that moment the movie was the last thing on my mind, as I pondered what it would be like to- *Gasp* I jumped as he looked down at me from the corner of his eye. “You should watch this next part. It’s awful, but it’s fuckin great”. “O-Oh Yeah! Heh! Heh! Sorry!” I cursed under my breath and tried to hide my blushing face. I started to think I was being creepy so I tried my best to put my lewd thoughts elsewhere.

We continued watching the movie and the credits started to roll. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. “Shane?” I stroked his face. He seemed to be sound asleep. My hand went back to his chest and I gently stroked my hand against it. I could feel his nipples become erect from my touched which shocked me a little. I traced my fingertips down to his stomach where his shirt had become unbuttoned. I ran my hand under his shirt moving up to caress his nipples. They got a bit harder and I giggled softly. Just then Shane’s eyes shot open and darted toward me. “Eh heh...um..” That was all that came out of my mouth as he stared at me while my hand was still on his chest. Then a wicked smirk flashed across his face. “So, is that what you had in mind earlier?” “I had a guess when I noticed you blushing earlier, but I wasn’t sure. So, you already want to fuck, eh?” He chuckled. “Uh!! Um, Well, I mean… Ah-!” I was starting to feel really indecent. Shane stopped me from trying to speak as he quickly kissed me. I kissed him back and I felt his tongue brush my lower lip. I let his tongue enter my mouth and our tongues danced in our deep kiss. I started to blush furiously. I noticed Shane was blushing, too. He climbed on top of me and I put my arms around him. He removed his tie and flung off his shirt after taking care of the last few buttons that were left. I blushed as I looked at his bare chest. I brought my eyes to his and got lost in him. Shane smiled at me warmly. He was beautiful. “S-Shane…I..I..” My words failed. I had been working up the courage to tell him I loved him, but fear caught me and I froze. I think he got the hint of what I wanted to say because he brought his lips to mine again. “Hana, I love you too.” Shane whispered. “Y-You...do? Even my hair?” My eyes started to tear up. “Yeah, even your fuckin’ hair!” He laughed and beamed at me. I laughed as a tear rolled down my cheek. “What’s this?” He touched the tear on my cheek. “Shane, I’m just so happy. I love you so much.” I hugged him and kissed his neck. “Shane...Do you think Jirard will be back from Jon’s anytime soon?” I asked weakly. Shane looked at me with widened eyes. I blushed, but I wasn’t changing my mind. I wanted him.

“Hana, I was only kidding about before. Are you sure you’re ready for that?” He looked concerned. “Shane...Yes. I want…to be with you. Do you want that, too?” I knew my face was completely beet red at this point. “Hana, of course I’d love to do this with you.” He blushed. “Jirard will probably be gone for a few more hours, but…are you willing to risk being caught if he decides to come back early?” He seemed as eager as I was, but he was also worried about my feelings. It was really sweet. “Well, why don’t you text him and ask how long he’ll be first?” I smiled at him. “Oh shit, right! Good idea, Hana.” Shane immediately jumped up and searched for his phone.

After sending the text to Jirard, he got an immediate response. “He said he’s just going to crash over there since tomorrow is Sunday…” He looked over at me for a brief moment, not bothering to say anything more to Jirard, and tackled me back down to his bed. I laughed at him and we kissed passionately. When he pulled back, he motioned for me to sit up too. He untied my ascot and tossed it to the floor. He leaned in to kiss my neck. His hands moved my yellow vest over my head. I started to get nervous about my chest. Shane unbuttoned my white collared shirt and tossed it on the floor with the other garments. He looked at me with a gentle smile. I started to relax and he kissed me tenderly. His arms encircled me and he unhooked my bra and moved it down my shoulders. I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t see him gazing at my breasts. “Hana.” I peeked through one eye at him. “Huh?” I blushed. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful. Don’t be so nervous.” I opened my eyes and looked at him as he smiled that same breathtaking smile that made my knees feel weak. “Shane… Thank you. I… love you.” “I love you too, Hana.” He moved down and kissed my chest. I moaned at the sensation of his tongue on my nipples. Shane nibbled and teased my breasts as he wanted. He moved one hand under my skirt and caressed me over my panties. The sensations were getting hard to endure. “Ahhh!! S-Shane..!” I cried out. His hand had moved under my panties, but he kept kissing and sucking on my breasts. I was about to reach my breaking point.

“Hana...” Shane moaned. He pulled away from my chest and kissed me again. I moved my hands to his pants and attempted to unbuckle his belt. Shane seemed a bit surprised by my forwardness, but didn’t protest. He was still rubbing my clit at this point, and it was driving me crazy. I decided it was time to return the favor. I grinned at the thought of pleasuring him. After the buckle was loosened, I pulled his zipper down and I moved my hand down his boxers feeling his shaft. It was extremely hard and felt quite large. I moved my hand in a stroking manner to see how he reacted. He seemed to enjoy my touch as he let out soft grunts. Shane moved his hands to pull down my skirt and panty hose. I was only wearing my panties now and he hopped off the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers so I had a clear view of everything he had to offer. I blushed, but he was a gorgeous sight. He went to his dresser and pulled out a condom and put it on. I was relieved he was prepared. Shane moved back over top of me and pulled my panties off. He looked at me and smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re blushing.” He chuckled warmly. “Ahahaha, speak for yourself!” I nervously laughed. He grinned at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. “I hope you’re ready…for this murdercock.” He chuckled again. I lightly laughed not clearly hearing what he said and then it registered with me. “For your…w-what?!” What the hell? Was he serious!? “Ha! Ha! I’m only joking with you. Try to relax, Hana.” He laughed. Where did he even come up with a word like murdercock? I couldn’t help but giggle at him. “S-Shane…this is my…I mean...” My words escaped me once again. “It’s my first time too, Hana.” He knew what I wanted to say again. It amazed me how in sync the two of us were now. I smiled at him and nodded.

“Hana...are you really sure this is what you want?” Shane questioned me. “Shane, I want you. I’m sure.” I leaned forward to kiss him. Shane’s fingers interlocked with mine as he took my hand in his. I could feel his tip rubbing against my clit. He moved forward and slowly pushed inside me. “Ahh!” I yelped in pain. I knew it would hurt, but was hoping with our foreplay it wouldn’t hurt this much. “Hana, are you okay? Am I hurting you?” He asked worriedly. “It hurts, but it should be alright soon. I guess when you said “murdercock” you weren’t kidding.” I giggled weakly. I didn’t want to stop. He laughed and kissed me deeply. He made slow thrusts inside of me, and after some time the pain stopped. I started saying his name and telling him how good he felt inside me. Shane took note of my cries and sped up his thrusting. Soon we were both moaning loudly. I got worried we would be heard, but I couldn’t stop myself from making noise. It felt…incredible. “S-Shane, I think I’m going to-“ I moaned breathlessly. “Me too, Hana…! Fuck..!” Shane grunted. With Shane’s final thrust we both reached our climax. We laid there together for a while just staring at each other, out of breath, with our faces red as ever. Shane kissed me again and rolled over next to me. He swung his arms tightly around me. “You’re amazing, Hana…” His breathing slowed down. “So are you, Shane... You really know how to work that murdercock of yours.” We both laughed. I laid my head on his chest. “You’re gonna stay over, right?” Shane asked. I nodded and smiled brightly at him. “Good because I wouldn’t let you leave anyway.” He smirked. I giggled at him. “I love you, Shane.” “I love you too, Hana.” We stayed wrapped in each other’s arms all night as we slept. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic! I appreciate any feedback! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
